Go Your Own Way
by Emii72
Summary: Ce serait tellement plus simple de la détester ou juste pouvoir l'éviter, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas lutter éternellement contre mes sentiments. (OS Faberry)


_**Introduction**_ _ **:  
**_ _Saison 2 épisode 16.  
(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 _ **POV Quinn.**_

Je suis assise au piano de l'auditorium attendant Berry depuis plus de dix minutes pour écrire une chanson originale. Elle arrive enfin, mais elle ne veut visiblement pas se mettre au travail. Après son flot de paroles sur notre soit-disant amitié, je la pousse à me poser sa question qui semble la torturer.

 **Rachel** : « _Est-ce que tu sors avec Finn ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui depuis quelque temps déjà. Arrête de te voiler la face Rachel. Quand est-ce que tu réaliseras une bonne fois pour toutes que tout est foutu ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci d'avoir été franche avec moi, j'espère que ça va bien marcher_ _entre vous mais ne sous-estime pas ce qu'on a vécu ni ses sentiments pour_ _moi, souviens-toi qu'il m'a préféré à toi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ça à duré combien de temps exactement ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu es si méchante ?_ » Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu veux savoir comment ça va se terminer ? J'aurais Finn, tu auras le cœur brisé. On restera vivre à Lima et on fondera une famille. J'ouvrirais une agence immobilière dans le centre, je gagnerais de l'argent et il reprendra le magasin de pneu du père de Kurt._ _Toi ta place est ailleurs Rachel et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir t'aider à t'envoler._ » Ma voix s'est brisée en prononçant la dernière phrase sans avoir pu le contrôler.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non je ne renoncerais pas à Finn, ce n'est pas fini entre nous._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Mais si ça l'est ! Oh ce que tu es agaçante ! Tu sais pourquoi tu n'écris pas de bonnes chansons ?! Parce que tu vis dans un univers de conte de fées où tout finit bien, mais fais attention si tu ne reviens pas dans le monde réel tu ne réussiras jamais, tu n'arriveras à rien. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, on va pouvoir se mettre à travailler._ » Je retourne m'asseoir au piano.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non en fin de compte je vais écrire toute seule._ »

Elle se retourne et quitte l'auditorium me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je regrette déjà la façon dont je lui ai parlé, mais elle a un don pour m'exaspérer et une fois de plus je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Cette courte conversation m'a rappelé la raison qui m'a poussé à me remettre avec Finn. En effet je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne l'ai jamais été, en réalité je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour aucun des garçons avec qui je suis sortie.

Ça me tue de l'avouer mais la seule personne pour qui je ressens quelque chose c'est Rachel. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'une fille et encore moins de Berry. Quand mes sentiments pour elle sont apparu, j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, transformer cet amour en haine et faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre. Je voulais juste l'éloigner de moi, mais c'était sans compter sur son entêtement pour devenir mon amie. Quand le couple Finchel s'est séparé j'ai tout fait pour récupérer Finn, car même si me faire embrasser par sa grosse bouche me donne envie de vomir, savoir qu'il ne touchera plus Rachel me satisfait amplement. Si je ne peux pas avoir cette fille, alors lui non plus.

 **…**

À la fin du glee club Berry nous donne à tous les partitions de la chanson qu'elle a écrit la veille intitulée Get It Right. J'attends patiemment que mes camarades quittent la salle pour me retrouver seule avec Rachel qui est debout face au piano.

 **Quinn** : « _Rachel ta chanson est vraiment magnifique._ » Je me lève de mon siège et m'approche d'elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi dure avec moi hier je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'écrire._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _À ce propos, je suis vraiment désolé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai faits pour que tu me détestes autant ?_ » Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne te déteste pas._ »

Si je la déteste mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vraie raison. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Que je la déteste pour faire emballer mon cœur chaque fois que je l'entends chanter, de me donner envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle me sourit et d'avoir envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras chaque fois qu'elle pleure.

 **Rachel** : « _Alors pourquoi tu ne fais que me repousser ou m'intimider quand la seule chose que je souhaite est d'être ton amie ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je dois y aller._ »

Je me contente de prendre la fuite en quittant la salle de chant. Bravo Quinn très mature, à croire que le mot lâcheté a été créé tout spécialement pour moi.

 **…**

Je me dirige vers mon casier avant mon premier cours de la journée quand je vois Puck adosser à coté de celui-ci. Je décide de l'ignorer et ouvre mon casier pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoins. Ne supportant plus son regard fixé sur moi, je finit par ouvrir la bouche.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu vas rester planté là à me regarder bêtement encore longtemps ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je voulais simplement te parler._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Dépêches j'ai pas toute la journée._ » Je ferme mon casier et me tourne vers lui.  
 **Puck** : « _Tu penses fuir tes sentiments pour Rachel encore longtemps ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Berry. Tu as picolé avant de venir_ _ou quoi ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Alors pourquoi t'es tout le temps méchante avec elle ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que je la déteste et qu'elle veut me piquer mon mec._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Faux, tu te fous complètement de Finn._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi et de ce que je ressens ?!_ »  
 **Puck** : « _J'te connais c'est tout._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pas suffisamment visiblement._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu refuses toujours son amitié ? Parce qu'elle ne te suffirait pas._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Berry est la dernière personne avec qui_ _je sortirais._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ok. Donc ça ne te ferait rien si je sortais avec elle ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?!_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Ben quoi ? Quand elle n'est pas habillée avec ses fringues de grand-mère elle super chaude. Elle a besoin de réconfort depuis qu'elle s'est faite largué et je serais plus que ravit de lui en donner._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _T'es vraiment qu'un gros obsédé !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _De la jalousie ? Intéressent._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ferme-là Puckerman ! Et lâche-moi avec cette histoire !_ »

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et me mets de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour essayer de reprendre un peu de contenance avant le glee club. Ce que Puck peut m'énerver quand il s'y met. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me connaisse aussi bien ? J'entre dans la salle de chant suivi de près par mon petit ami. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre nos places. Beurk, je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Mr Schuester est à peine arrivé que Berry se lève et prend la parole.

 **Rachel** : « _Mr Schuester je voudrais donner une interprétation personnelle sur ma chanson préférée des_ _Fleetwood Mac intitulé Go Your Own Way. C'est une chanson sur une rupture entre Lindsey Buckingham et Stevie Nicks, d'habitude elle est chantée par un homme mais là Rachel Berry va y rapporter une touche féminine._ »  
 **Schuester** : « _Parfait Rachel, nous t'écoutons._ »

Génial, encore un monologue juste pour une chanson... Berry se place au milieu de la salle suivit de Puck avec sa guitare et Finn s'installe à la batterie.

 _(Rachel) **  
Loving you, isn't the right thing to do** T'aimer, n'est pas la bonne chose à faire **  
How can I, ever change things that I feel ?** Comment faire pour ne jamais changer les choses que je ressens ? **  
If I could, maybe I'd give you my world** Si je pouvais, peut-être que je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai **  
How can I, when you won't take it from me ?** Comment puis-je faire, quand tu ne prendras pas ce qui provient de moi ? **  
**  
(Rachel & les New Directions) **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
You can call it another lonely day** Tu peux appeler cela **  
Another lonely day** Un autre jour de solitude **  
**_

 _ **You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
**_

_(Rachel) **  
Tell me why, everything turned around ?** Dis moi pourquoi, tout tourne en rond ? **  
Packing up, shacking up, is all you wanna do** Faire tes bagages, te secouer, est tout ce que tu dois faire **  
If I could, baby I'd give you my world** Si je pouvais, bébé, je te donnerais mon monde **  
Open up, everything's waiting for you** Ouvre, tout t'attend **  
Ooooh** Ooooh **  
**  
(Rachel & les New Directions) **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
You can call it another lonely day** Tu peux appeler cela un autre jour de solitude **  
Another lonely day** Un autre jour de solitude **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
**  
(Rachel) **  
Heeey** Heeey_

 _(Rachel & les New Directions) **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
You can call it another lonely day** Tu peux appeler cela **  
Another lonely day** Un autre jour de solitude **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin **  
You can call it another lonely day** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
**  
(Rachel) **  
Ooooooohhhhh** Ooooooohhhhh **  
Oooooohhhhh** Oooooohhhhh **  
Oooohhh** Oooohhh **  
**  
(New Directions) **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin_

 _(Rachel) **  
You can go, you can go** Tu le peux, tu le peux **  
Oooh** Oooh_

 _(Rachel & les New Directions) **  
You can call it another lonely day** Tu peux appeler cela un autre jour de solitude **  
Call it another lonely day** Appelle cela un autre jour de solitude **  
Yeah** Yeah **  
You can go your own way** Tu peux suivre ton propre chemin **  
Go your own way** Suis ton propre chemin _

J'hallucine, elle a chanté cette chanson pour Finn et cet idiot ne l'a pas lâcher du regard. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas Puck la regardait comme si il allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment juste pour m'énerver. La fin des cours vient de sonner, tout le monde sort sauf Berry et moi, je vais devoir m'expliquer avec elle. Je me lève, me place entre la brune et la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

 **Quinn** : « _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue Berry ?_ » Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je te demande pardon ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ta chanson pour mon mec._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne la chantais pas pour lui._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Quinn, je ne suis pas une briseuse_ _de couple._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi ? Tu aurais toutes les raisons de le faire._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai compris certaines choses durant la chanson. Je suis amoureuse de Finn mais malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas réciproque, je dois me faire une raison et aller de l'avant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai des chansons à répéter dans l'auditorium._ »

Je me décale pour la laisser passer avant de sortir pour aller directement me réfugier dans ma voiture. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes, l'entendre dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Finn me rend malade. Jamais elle ne pourra m'aimer comme elle l'aime lui et le pire de tout, peu importe les efforts que je fais mes sentiments pour Rachel ne disparaissent pas, bien au contraire, ils se renforcent. J'entends la portière côté passager s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je tourne la tête et vois Puck assis à sur le siège à côté du mien. Je regarde droit devant moi et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main.

 **Quinn** : « _Laisse-moi s'il te plaît._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu ne vas pas bien, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rachel ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Elle aime Finn, je ne peux pas lutter._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tout les efforts que j'ai faits pour l'éloigner de lui n'ont servi à rien, elle continue de l'aimer et même si par miracle ses sentiments pour lui disparaissent un jour, elle ne m'aimera jamais, je lui ai fait trop de mal, je ne la mérite pas._ »

Et voilà je pleure à nouveau, je suis incapable de me contrôler, je déteste ça, mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de lâcher prise. Je sens les bras de Puck s'enrouler autour de moi et m'attirer contre lui.

 **Puck** : « _Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle._ » Je me détache de son étreinte.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?! Elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle ne m'aimera jamais !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Parfois on croit aimer quelqu'un mais c'est faux. Écoute, je sais que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette mais tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que tu ne lui auras pas avoué tes sentiments._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne suis pas encore prête..._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je comprends, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci Puck._ »

Il me sourit et sors de ma voiture. Je sèche mes larmes et me remaquille dans mon rétroviseur avant de rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas que ma mère se doute de quoi que ce soit, je ne supporterais pas un interrogatoire de sa part.

 **…**

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, je me tourne et me retourne pour essayer de trouver une position confortable et m'endormir, mais rien n'y fait, mon esprit refuse de me laisser tranquille. Puck à raison, je dois parler à Rachel mais je dois avant tout m'excuser pour mon comportement.

 **…**

Je me rends à l'auditorium avant le premier cours de la journée, avec un peu de chance Rachel s'y trouve. Je ne me suis pas trompé, elle est bien là, assise au piano à exercer sa voix.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut. Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bien-sûre._ » Elle se lève et se place en face de moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé hier et pour tout_ _le reste._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as fait que défendre ton couple, c'est normal._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, ça ne justifie rien. Je n'avais pas à te traiter de cette façon, tu ne le mérites pas._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ou tu vas encore t'enfuir ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Si je n'ai fait que rejeter ton amitié, c'est parce que je ne la mérite pas. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne._ » Je baisse la tête de honte.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu crois._ »

Elle s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et y voit de la tendresse et de la sincérité. Comment j'ai pu lui faire subir tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été si méchante avec la personne que j'aime ? Je ne la mérite vraiment pas, mais je ne peux plus reculer, je dois lui montrer ce que je ressens, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je détache une main de la sienne, la pose délicatement sur sa joue, rapproche son visage du mien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se fige quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser et placer sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque pour l'approfondir. Rachel sépare nos lèvres à bout de souffle et se recule brusquement.

 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé._ » Je tente de partir mais Rachel attrape ma main.  
 **Rachel** : « _Non ne pars pas, tu me dois des explications. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que je t'aime... »_ Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça n'explique pas tout._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait tant de mal, pour ne plus t'aimer._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et Finn ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'était uniquement pour que tu ne sois pas avec lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn je suis désolé mais..._ »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et quitte l'auditorium aussi vite que possible. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps et l'entendre dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas, ces mots seraient bien trop dure à encaisser. Je vois Finn dans le couloir avec un sourire idiot scotché sur son visage, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le gifler pour tout ce que j'endure par sa faute. Je mets mon masque de froideur et m'avance vers lui, autant en finir maintenant de toute façon je ne peux plus jouer cette comédie.

 **Quinn** : « _Finn, il faut que je te parle._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ » Je l'entraîne à l'écart de la foule.  
 **Quinn** : « _Nous deux c'est fini._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, désolé._ »

Je l'abandonne pour aller m'installer dans les gradins, hors de question d'aller en cours après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je me doutais qu'elle me rejetterait mais pas que ça me ferait aussi mal. Ressaisi toi Quinn et regarde le côté positif des choses, tu vas enfin pouvoir tourner la page.

 **...**

La sonnerie retenti déjà, j'essuie mes yeux et me dirige vers les toilettes pour me maquiller, en entrant je vois Rachel devant le miroir. Je l'ignore et sors ma trousse de maquillage.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn je..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai quitté Finn, tu peux être avec lui maintenant._ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui tout à l'heure._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Toutes mes félicitations._ » Dis-je froidement.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai refusé._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes._ » Je me tourne vers elle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je l'ai trouvé très indélicat de me demander d'être à nouveau en couple alors que tu as rompu avec lui quelques minutes avant._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est la seule raison ?_ » Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je pensais l'aimer mais quand il m'a embrassé je n'ai rien ressenti. Je n'ai pas ressenti ce que toi tu m'as fait ressentir pendant notre court baiser._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rachel..._ »

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse en une fraction de seconde. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour coller son corps au mien, c'est si bon que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je détache doucement mes lèvres des siennes et pose mon front contre le sien.

 **Quinn** : « _Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir._ » Je laisse échapper quelques larmes, Rachel les faits disparaître avec ses pousses et m'embrasse tendrement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, je sais que ton éducation ne t'a pas vraiment aidé à t'accepter._ » Elle me sourit timidement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu m'as toujours tout pardonné alors que je ne le mérite pas._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Arrête avec ça, tu es une belle personne, je le sais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime Rachel._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime aussi Quinn._ »

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et la serre contre moi. J'attendais ses mots depuis tellement longtemps, je me fais la promesse de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir et de tout faire pour réparer tout le mal que je lui ai fait subir.


End file.
